Systems, pads and nets (resistance wire woven into a piece of material embodied in epoxy) have been proposed for positioning under carpets, broadloom, linoleum, tiles and the like for heating the covered floor area. When used with carpet and broadloom, the systems are positioned on the underlay or underpadding. When used with linoleum or tiles, the systems are applied directly onto the substrate or subfloor.
These systems and pads suffer many deficiencies. For example, the prior art systems are expensive to install, difficult to maintain and/or have many safety problems.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved under floorcovering heating system and pads and components therefor which are easily installed and serviced and of improved safety.
Further, and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of an embodiment thereof.